


Listen to the Quiet

by AussiRayne



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussiRayne/pseuds/AussiRayne
Summary: grossly sappy fluff. my first fic for these two. part of me wants to continue this, but we'll see. for now, it exists on its own.





	Listen to the Quiet

She didn’t like questioning herself, thinking that she was fucking things up again. But it was one of the first thoughts that she had every morning when she woke up…in Walt’s bed.

The first time she’d watched him leave, horse and gear in tow, she was still reeling from the night before. She chalked it up to nerves and a bit of teenage jitters. He was gone for three weeks that time. Sure, he called – finally convinced to learn how to use the video function on his phone so she could see his crooked smile – but he still had no schedule to keep. He merely showed up at five in the morning and crawled into bed beside her.

She hated him for it. 

Sometimes.

He stayed in Durant long enough for her to get carpet burn on her knees and find out what an orgasm feels like at sunrise on Walt’s porch.

It had been – she had to count it up on her fingers and in her head…and consult her calendar – four months since they’d first slept together and two since she saw the pink lines again. It wasn’t supposed to happen this fast. Hell, she was pretty sure that she wasn’t supposed to ever be a mom. The universe’s way of proving that she’d traded in any karma points back in Philly.

The doctor – two counties over, because how the fuck could she risk Walt Longmire finding out before she could tell him – said that everything looked perfect. She was twelve weeks and change.

Which explained the softer hips and rounding of her belly that was far more evident under her tank top now.

Vic laid her hand on her belly, half grinning at the truth of her situation. The forced cough at the door finally got her attention.

“Uh, Walt…”

He held up his hand. He’d been gone for the better part of a month and wanted nothing more than to just hold her. He kicked out of his shoes and jeans and eased onto the bed.

“I’m done, Vic.” He shook his head. “I’m staying this time.”

She didn’t know what to say. It all seemed to be falling into place, and she was almost afraid to touch him, touch their life for fear that it would all crash around her head again.

Instead, she gently tugged his hand and placed it on her belly. She smiled at the size of his hand against her, thinking how small their little alien was inside her.

“We’re both glad you’re home.”

There was a look of recognition on his face that swiftly moved through fear to…well, he wasn’t quite sure what he felt in that moment. But the look on Vic’s face was enough for now.

“Both? Really?”

She nodded, finally relaxing as he laid beside her and pulled her into his arms. She was too worried to say much, wondering how long it would last, afraid that he wouldn’t want this for them.

Vic rolled toward him and buried her face in his chest. The talks could wait. The worry would still be there later. Right now she was exactly where she wanted to be.


End file.
